Fun with Friction
by DCWiccie
Summary: Willow and Tara mix physics, caffeine, and magic for a hot and humorous series of 3 dates; "Pants Day", "Better Than Mochas", and "The Package". Like a time-capsule, I have not edited or updated anything in this story since I wrote/posted it in 2003. This is part of my "Vintage Fanfic Revived" for spring of 2017; more to come from Ye Olden Days of DCWiccie.
1. Pants Day

**CH.1 Pants Day**

Willow gasped between searing kisses. The receptor of her desire, Tara, mumbled an affirmative response as their writhing, naked bodies further mussed the already must-be-discarded-as-way-too-musked sheets.

"Pants Day" actually translated into "We're both ovulating today, therefore constantly horny for what Giles would call 'a good hard shag', so we should wear clothing that maximizes the friction co-efficient when we can't help but find each other between classes for a quick dry-hump (although there's really nothing dry about it)".

In the throes of early-morning wake-up sex, the couple had found it much easier to say "Pants Day".

With a few more frantic thrusts against each other's thighs, Willow and Tara simultaneously screamed as their activity reached a foregone conclusion. Willow collapsed on top of the blonde in happy satiation, enfolded in a buxom embrace. The lovers slowly caught their breath as they basked in the afterglow.

"Oh, yeah, definitely Pants Day."

Tara acknowledged as she snuggled closer to her lesbian, gay-type girlfriend.

Today was one of the benefits of syncing cycles for the two wiccans. As they had discovered early into their sexual relationship, that's what happens when ovaries unite.

They had developed various code phrases to describe the ups-and-downs of their mutual cycle, both for efficiency and lessened embarrassment around others.

There was Red Flag Week (self-explanatory), Weepy Week (preceding Red Flag Week), Spelunking Day (the one day between WW and RFD, when penetration was a must-have, even for Tara who normally operated with a strict "nothing goes in, nothing comes out" policy). Pants Day, however, was by far their favorite.

"Mmmm, we have to get ready for class."

Willow whined and started to extricate herself from the tangle of limbs and damp fabric. Tara yawned and followed her lover out of bed a few moments later. They donned robes for the short trip to the dorm showers.

Discreetly tucked into the last stall together, Willow and Tara attempted the intricate planning necessary for Pants Day, while driving each other to serious distraction.

"OK, I'm done with Sophomore Level Psychology at 8:50, and I have to be across campus for Physics at 9:05 - oh goddess!"

Willow struggled to concentrate, as Tara made sure her breasts were squeaky-clean. When she was satisfied with the results, Tara pulled Willow closer to reach behind and lather her bottom as she answered the redhead.

"Hmmmm, and I have Greek Art with Buffy at 9:05. No time to come back here."

"Damn, I hate it when this falls on a Wednesday. So, library - Occult section - at 8:55?"

Willow slipped her hand between Tara's legs and almost prevented the blonde from answering.

"Oh, yes! I'm there! I'm…so…right…there."

The witches then spent several minutes and gallons of water exploring the effect of soap on the friction co-efficient of two heated bodies in motion, and how said bodies could continue such motions throughout the busy school day.

Back in the dorm room, the now-running-late lovers quickly changed into jeans and sweaters, ran combs through damp hair, and raced off to class.

Of course, the evolution of Pants Day had been a series of hit-and-miss experiments. The exact moment that Willow and Tara realized how Fun With Friction was an hourly addiction one day of the month, they had the misfortune of both wearing skirts and being in study hall together.

That fateful day their knees touched under the Reference table, eyes met, pupils dilated, and then Willow invented the flimsiest excuse known to humankind to dash to the darkest corner of the library with Tara - much to the professor's consternation.

The frenzied 3 * minute coupling resulted in shredded underpants, snagged threads, and stains that were not easily explained when the witches returned to their table flushed and musky.

A combination of appreciative leers and looks of disgust from their classmates prompted Willow and Tara to begin carefully planning their lustful spontaneity.

So, after months of precise, scientific trial-humps involving tights with skirts, kulats, polyester slacks, and organic hemp draw-string pants, Willow concluded that wearing jeans commando-style (no undies) was the best way to achieve Maximum Friction.

Which brings us back to the current Pants Day, as Tara anxiously awaits her rendezvous just outside of the library. She checked her watch for the 12th time in the past 30 seconds - 08:56:45. Tara scanned the direction Willow should be coming from, and tried to ignore the overwhelming, pulsing, needy ache in her -

"Hey, Tara!"

The blonde turned towards the sound of her name, and her heart fell to see Buffy instead of Willow striding up the steps to greet her. Tara tried not to show her disappointment.

"Oh, hey Buffy."

"I'm glad I caught you before class - I have some questions about Chapter 10." Buffy paused to take a breath and looked at Tara's ensemble. "Cool jeans - I like the beadwork. You don't usually wear jeans do you?"

"I…" Tara's stammer threatened to return under the scrutiny. Buffy never noticed Pants Day before! The witch shifted her weight, extremely self-conscious of the moisture between skin and denim. "Have to meet Willow and-"

"Here I am!" Willow suddenly appeared beside Tara, and rested a reassuring hand on her lover's back. Tara sighed in relief and beamed at her as she continued in full Willow-babble mode. "For the meeting thing, which we have to go do - right now. Bye Buffy!"

The redhead grabbed Tara's hand and hauled her into the library before the Slayer could respond.

"Uh, hi and bye to you too, Willow." Buffy shook her head in confusion over the wiccans' hasty exit. It seemed like the few times she'd notice Willow and Tara both wearing jeans, she wouldn't see much of them that day.

"Weird." Buffy mused for a moment, then proceeded to her class, still worried about Chapter 10.

Tara tried to keep up and not fall as Willow dragged her into the deepest regions of the Occult section.

"Willow, I don't think we have time anymo-" The blonde's concerns were smothered by her lover's lips and tongue as Willow pressed her into the wall. Both women groaned into the kiss as their thighs found warm purchase and began pushing against each other.

Willow broke the kiss to breathe.

"Less talk, more rub." She mumbled while sucking Tara's neck.

The blonde moaned and cupped Willow's butt to assist their motion.

They had tried, and failed, to resist the pull of Fun With Friction on other days such as this - when their schedules kept them on opposite ends of the campus all day.

Yet some deep physiological "I'm dropping eggs - use 'em or lose 'em" instinct always won out, and the will succumbed to the needs of the flesh.

They had processed the phenomenon for hours, as all good lesbians do. The Friction Addiction wasn't nearly as strong when Willow was with Oz, or when Tara and Willow were still "just friends". The only reasonable explanation was that somehow, because it was women as mates, their bodies pushed them to try even harder for fertilization. As if the simple, pure animal act of thrusting and grinding would eventually pay off in breeding, and when it didn't, the hormones would rage even higher to try again.

This conflagration of chemistry turned two usually shy, modest witches into the steaming heap of passion that was now polishing a small piece of library wall.

The need to be quiet only added fuel to the fire, and in a new record time (Willow often joked that speed isn't usually a good thing in this event) of 1 minute 23 seconds, one quick final press of denim against warm, wet flesh brought the lovers to a sharp peak.

They bit each other's shoulders to keep from crying out and bringing undue attention to their activity. This time, they managed to avoid breaking the skin.

"Class…late...now." Tara panted as she and Willow took a few moments to rest and lean on each other.

"MmmHmmm…Must go to class." Willow sighed and reluctantly pulled away from the embrace.

They straightened up their clothes and hair, and quickly kissed again before leaving the safety of the shelves.

"So, Wilkins Hall first floor bathroom after Physics Class?"

Tara inquired with a hopeful smile.

"Yep, see ya at 10:35 for more Friction Dynamics."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Impossible."

Willow winked in reply as they squeezed hands and went their separate ways - for the time being.


	2. Better Than Mochas

**CH.2 Better Than Mochas**

"Sluuuuuurrrp!"

A chorus of annoyed "shush's" barraged Willow as she noisily finished her iced mocha latte. She blushed self-consciously and sank into her theatre seat. Tara reached for her hand in the dark to comfort her lover.

"Done already? The movie just started." Tara whispered in Willow's ear, and took the opportunity to nibble a bit. Willow squirmed in a combination of arousal and embarrassment, then returned the favor.

"It's just so good with a shot of hazelnut," she nibbled and upped the ear-ante with a lick. "I want more, please?"

More "shushing" and harsh glares came raining down on the two witches from the rest of the audience, most of whom were actually paying attention to the UC Sunnydale Lesbian Alliance's screening of "Better Than Chocolate".

They slumped lower in their seats, as if it would make the conversation quieter. Tara stroked Willow's palm seductively as she answered.

"You know I'll do anything for you."

Willow smiled an evil Willowgrin.

"Anything?"

Her hand moved to the blonde's knee. Tara shivered and touched her lips to Willow's earlobe.

"Anything, anytime, anywhere, any way you want it."

The redhead bit her own lip to keep from groaning at the subtle vibration and warm breath in her ear. She moved her hand up Tara's thigh and turned to respond.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"YEAH, AND GET A FUCKING ROOM!"

The wiccans jumped at the loud interruption, and sheepishly looked behind them at two very angry, very butch, very leather-clad "wimmin". The humiliated lovers mouthed "sorry's" and faced forward.

Tara mimed that she would go get Willow another mocha (since she had seen this movie before), and Willow silently blew her a wink and a kiss in gratitude.

After a few minutes, Tara returned bearing one iced mocha latte with a shot of hazelnut syrup for Willow, and an iced double mint mocha for herself.

The blonde sat down and handed her lover the coffee just as the film's first sex scene got underway. The witches gaped at the screen, drinks half way lifted to their mouths, as the main lesbian characters screwed like minks in the back of a van.

"Oh, wow."

Willow exhaled when the scene was over. She took a long, but carefully quiet, draw from her iced mocha to help lower her suddenly elevated body temperature. Her free hand unconsciously began to stroke Tara's thigh.

"It gets better."

Tara mirrored the hand-on-thigh action, and wrapped her lips around her straw in a blatantly seductive manner.

"Eep-schnurf!"

Willow's pupils dilated in arousal and she almost schnurfled her coffee through her nose.

Four love scenes, seven mochas, and dozens of non-orgasmic Naughty Touches later, two extremely aroused witches exited the campus theatre and hastened home.

Willow and Tara held hands as they walked briskly back to the dorms and discussed what would transpire when they arrived.

"How about with whipped cream?"

Willow bounced up and down in anticipation - with a little help from her friends Sugar and Caffeine.

Tara - also practically vibrating from the pancreas-blasting infusion of artificial stimulants - answered with equal enthusiasm.

"Oh, yes! And we could drink at the same time!"

She grabbed Willow's arm with both hands as they picked up the pace.

"Well, well...Wiccans' night out I see."

Spike suddenly stepped into their path from behind a tree, and lit a cigarette in a sad attempt to look menacing.

"Hi Spike! Bye Spike!"

Willow barely acknowledged his presence as she and her lover sped past him, causing him to drop the cigarette.

The vamp took a flustered moment to recover, then followed the witches, still trying to maintain his cool fa ade.

"My, my - aren't we frisky little kitties tonight?"

Spike was almost jogging to keep up with the lovers, who ignored his attempts to get a rise out of them. He persisted, sniffing at the women in an annoying fashion.

"Mmmmm...Smells like sex and candy with you two," Spike leaned in to the power-walking women for another whiff.

"And coffee and mint and...Hazelnut?" He pondered curiously.

Willow finally stopped walking - causing Tara to stumble slightly at the unexpected change of pace - and turned to give the vamp her full attention. The mixture of hormones and chemicals rushing in her blood stream did not bode well for William The Bloody. The d redhead got in Spike's face and poked his chest to accentuate her words.

"Spike!"[poke] He stumbled back a step. "I am going to go home [poke] and make mad [poke], passionate [poke] love," [POKE!] Spike stumbled again with that last, extra vicious finger-jab. "With HER!"

Willow used the pokey finger to point at Tara, who shyly smiled and nodded in agreement.

The vampire was at a rare loss for words at this uncharacteristic outburst, and Willow didn't allow him to recover.

"And YOU are absolutely, positively, NOT INVITED!"

With that, Willow turned and resumed her speed walking, with Tara in tow.

"Ow!" Spike rubbed his sore chest, and called after the departing lovers. "Well, afterwards, y'know if you see Buffy tell her I..." He realized they would never relay the message. "Oh, bloody hell!"

The dejected and Slayer-love-struck vampire shuffled away.

"Sodding witches!"

Willow's emphatic declaration of passion and intent burned brightly inside of Tara. Willow was by far the more touchy-feely one in their partnership, but as they ascended the steps to their room the usually shy blonde found her hands wandering all over Willow - witnesses be damned!

Mostly they both tried to keep a sexually low profile in public or around their friends (unlike Xander and Anya), but at certain times it became considerably more difficult for the witches to control their urges for each other; Pants Day, Spelunking Day, or on a multiple-mocha high like tonight. Well, mused Tara, Spike wasn't exactly a friend and she didn't much care what he thought about her and Willow.

Although it seemed like Willow had been more "out" since the interview with the Council of Watcher's - not that they were ashamed or closeted before that, it's just…The longer the wiccans were together as a couple, the more blatant the PDA's and declarations of love became.

The blonde wasn't at all concerned by this development - she loved belonging to someone, especially to smart, kind, gentle, brave, beautiful Willow.

"Tara honey, not that I don't enjoy a good frisky-frisking, but you have the keys tonight - remember?"

Her train of thought derailed like a miniature in a Bruce Willis movie. Tara realized they had arrived at the door to their room, and that her hands were inside Willow's front pants' pockets - not with the intent of finding keys.

"Oops…" Tara giggled and moved her hands to her own clothes in search of keys. Willow smiled and turned around to face her lover.

"You need any help with that?" She teased and pressed closer, starting her own inner-fabric quest on Tara's body.

"Got 'em!" The blonde gasped at Willow's touch and fumbled to unlock the door. It swung open just before the lover's reached the point of not giving a flying fig about anyone and jumping each other's bones right there in the hallway. As it was, they started kissing passionately as they stumbled into the room, kicking the door shut behind them.

Now safely inside, the witches felt less frantic and slowed their kisses, taking the time to savor the taste and touch of each other. Willow's hands continued their trek under Tara's shirt, moving equally over back and front. For her part, the blonde was unbuttoning Willow's pants by feel. Once loosened, Tara worked her hands under the back waistband to cup her lover's bottom. They stayed this way for several minutes, enjoying the mocha-minty-nutty-Willowsweet-Taratart-goodness of lips and tongues.

"Mmmm…How about we move from frisking to a strip-search?" Willow queried between kisses. Tara was breathing too hard to verbalize, so she simply nodded and lifted her own top off to answer. Willow's mouth descended down her lover's neck as her hands set about unhooking the 36C bra.

Tara moaned her approval of these actions and took action herself, pulling Willow's peasant blouse up and over the red head, revealing small, perfect and completely bare breasts. Their mouths met again as each woman helped the other shuck her pants and step out of the restricting garments.

Miss Kitty Fantastico watched this ridiculous human ritual from her vantage point on the bed. She voiced her disapproval at being ignored.

Come on, my people! Enough with the mouth-on-mouth greeting! Pay attention to me! It's bad enough they put my Live Prey Toy where I can't even reach it, but lately I'm lucky if I get a pat on the head and some kibble every night. This bites!

Which all sounded like "Meow", but the humans were far too distracted to hear it. Willow was quite occupied with kissing her way down the front of Tara's body while simultaneously removing the blonde's underpants. Tara, for her part, was moaning much too loudly to hear a small kitten's voice.

Rats! Now they're pawing each other's teats. This part of the cleaning ritual always takes forever… I'm hungry and need love!

What's the big deal about a couple of teats? I have…Uh…Way more than that!

As the lover's kissed and groped, Miss Kitty Fantastico rolled on her back flirtatiously.

Look, my people, I am warm and fuzzy and squeezably soft…I'll even let you pet my teat-covered tummy, and I promise I won't freak out and bite you this time - really!

Willow and Tara continued their lustful oblivion to their kitten's mewls. The blonde reluctantly broke off their kiss to begin the more important - and slow - journey southwards. The artificial stimulants in Tara's system transformed her into a Scorpio Sex Goddess; sensual, deliberate, and determined to play Willow like a Stradivarius. Conversely, the caffeine and pheromones coursing through Willow's veins caused her to shift into Spastic Naughty Babble Mode as soon as Tara's lips left hers.

"Goddess! Tara, you feel so good! That van scene in the movie got me so hot, let's get a van and drive each other crazy in it, we can park it on campus and it'll be great for Pants Day - oh! Oz and I screwed in his van before Graduation, oops, sorry I shouldn't talk about that, you know you're so much better than him in bed, you do things I never dreamed about…"

Tara paid little mind to her lover's ramblings as she kissed and caressed and licked and suckled her way down Willow's torso. When they first got together, the shy blonde wiccan had tried to listen intently and respond to Willow, but she soon found that made the actual act of lovemaking more difficult. In times of great arousal the stream-of-consciousness metaphors, anecdotes, analogies, similes, and perverse requests Willow spewed forth became absolutely incomprehensible.

"…Oh, Yes! The Nile floods its banks as Isis feasts before the sky filled with stars bursting through the Big Pineapple to spank the wicked pony who…"

So Tara had developed a well-timed system of generic affirmative replies, that used minimal brain power whilst she concentrated on pleasuring the babbling little redhead.

"Oh, Willow!"

She gasped as she knelt in front of narrow hips and pulled down a pair of very soaked white, frilly underpants. Willow didn't miss a beat as her panties were removed and Tara gently lifted each of her feet out of the fabric, then tossed it aside.

"…All sweaty and gooey and that funny spray you get at Spencer's Gifts, y'know the glittery stuff, not the cheese or string, but that other kind of…"

"Oh, yes!"

Tara moaned as she leaned in to nuzzle soft, damp red hair. She absorbed the delicious Willowscent and ran her hands up the back of Willow's legs to grasp her petite derriere. The blonde knew it was time to do the one thing that never failed to stop the Naughty Babble; she closed her eyes, wrapped her lips around the first warm, small, slick, hooded object she found, and sucked - hard.

True to form, all of the blood (fueling the words) in Willow's brain was quite suddenly pulled to her nether realms, leaving synapses struggling to piece together phrases as simple as "Fire bad, tree pretty". The effect was immediate.

"Succulent succubus incubating in my thespian masticati - OoohhWeeeooowwTaraaah-"

The hands that had been gently petting Tara's head during the Babble Fest now grasped firm fistfuls of hair as Willow gaped silently frozen in ecstatic surprise. The blonde backed off a bit, but still maintained oral contact with her lover. After a few dazed moments Willow began to breathe again, though still deprived of speech, and gradually lowered her head to gaze lovingly down into clear blue eyes. Tara stared right back into green as she made her lingual movements more dramatic for her beloved.

Meanwhile, two feet away on the bed, Miss Kitty Fantastico was becoming Miss Kitty Pissed-off-ico.

Oh, great! Long Hair's cleaning Short Hair's fur. Sheesh, for creatures with only one little patch of pelt they sure do spend a lot if time grooming it! I'm gonna have to get proactive…Hey, my tail!*spin, spin, spin, chomp*OW! What?…Oh, yeah. I'm gonna have to get proactive with these stupid, compulsive fur-cleaning freaks or I'm NEVER going to get food and love!

The half-grown kitten jumped off the bed and marched towards her neglectful humans, twitching her tail in righteous indignation.

Ha! See if they can ignore me when I rub up against their ugly, hairless legs and turn up the purring.

Tara felt Willow's knees start to wobble from her loving attention and, knowing she wasn't strong enough to completely support her in this position, gently pushed forward urging Willow to move towards the nearby bed.

The redhead automatically stepped backwards, her eyes still locked on her lover, completely enraptured by the sight, sound, and feel of Tara's mouth. The blonde stayed attached, shuffling on her knees.

The lovers had no idea that their cat was playing furry iceberg to their naked Titanic.

"MREOOOOFFFK!"

"Wha-?! AAHHH!"

Willow tripped and started to fall backwards, then over-corrected and fell forward into Tara's face.

*BONK*

"OW! Mby nobse!"

"OwieOwieOwie!"

Tara's nose and Willow's pubic bone impacted painfully and both women fell to the floor, landing on Miss Kitty's tail.

*KER-THUNK*

"Mreeewap!"

"FUCK!"

"Babd Kibby!"

The wreckage of fur and flesh lay in a tangle at the foot of the bed. Tara cupped her bleeding and swelling nose, Willow curled into a fetal position to protect her bruised "area", and Miss Kitty Fantastico recovered her dignity in record time and retired to the corner to lick her sore tail - as if this fiasco was exactly the result she had hoped for.

Five minutes later Tara was laying on her back - still naked - her head upside down over the edge of the bed, and her nose stuffed with tissue to stop the bleeding. Willow was making ice packs from their mini-fridge, and Miss Kitty…Well, let's just say she was having a Time Out in her plastic carrier.

Clumsy humans! This never would have happened if they had just paid attention to me in the first place…At least I have food and water and - Oooh! Catnip toy! Yummy!

Willow - also still naked - knelt gingerly on the floor next to Tara, placed the twin ice packs on the bed, and gently removed the used tissues from her girlfriend's nose.

"My poor Tare-bear. Are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital?"

The concerned redhead ran her fingers through long blonde hair as Tara picked up an ice pack and held it against her own nose.

"Nob, I'lb be OK. Ibt's nobt bwoken, jubst sorwe. I'mb sowwy…"

"What? No! It was an accident, don't be silly. I just worry about you…"

Willow placed the other ice pack on her own injury and hissed at the cold.

"Arbe youb OK?"

"Oh, yeah, it's just so embarrassing. I sure hope I'm not walking funny tomorrow or Xander will never let me live it down."

The lovers smiled and giggled at the ridiculousness of their situation.

"I hadb hopedb to habve you walking fubby forb abother weason."

The blonde tried a sexy smile on her injured face. Willow leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Tara's forehead.

"Well, if you feel up to it you can still kiss the boo-boo and make it better."

Tara dropped the cold pack on the floor and craned her neck to look into Willow's eyes. The love and concern and desire she saw there stirred a longing that far outweighed the soreness of her nose. The ice had already reduced the swelling quite a bit, anyway.

"Obnly ibf we cabn drignk at the sambe timbe."

Delight washed over Willow's face.

"We'll just be really, really, gentle, OK?"

Tara smiled and answered by scooting more onto the bed so that her head and neck were completely supported. Willow stayed kneeling next to the bed as she covered Tara's face with butterfly kisses.

The blonde closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, basking in the tender affection. Willow planted soft little kisses everywhere but on her lover's lips - the anticipation arousing Tara even more.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Willow whispered rhetorically into Tara's ear, causing an arch and a gasp. The redhead moved to hover upside down over the blonde's lips, teasing her by lightly nipping and licking, then pulling away. Willow remained aware of her lover's partially impaired airway, and encouraged Tara's tongue to meet hers outside of their mouths.

The lovers breathed into each other as they playfully competed in lingual dexterity - a promise of things to come, as it were.

Miss Kitty Fantastico, full of kibble and catnip, observed from behind bars.

Again with the mouth-on-mouth! Why can't they rub cheeks or butt-sniff like civilized creatures?*sigh* Might as well take a nap. At this rate they won't get to the actual fur-cleaning for a looooong time.

Miss Kitty Fantastico curled into a ball and was asleep in seconds.

From her kneeling position Willow continued to torment Tara with too-soft kisses, and began to stroke the blonde's upper body with equally arousing and frustrating caresses. The prone wiccan's breathing increased as her lover's touch grazed over shoulders and arms and breasts.

"Willow!"

Tara couldn't stand it anymore and pulled the redhead into a deeper kiss. They moaned and sighed together, pushing the passion up to the next level. Willow eventually broke the kiss to climb further into the bed, licking and nibbling her way down Tara's neck and chest. The blonde mirrored the kisses and gratefully mouthed a small breast when it came within range.

Supporting herself on her forearms and half-kneeling, Willow adoringly nuzzled and suckled the generous bosom. She loved getting lost in Tara's cleavage. Some nights if they were too tired to make love, she'd content herself with falling asleep on the twin pillows. Tara would tease her as they drifted off about smothering to death in her sleep, and Willow would always supply the requisite "But what a way to die!" answer.

Tara's hands rubbed her lover's upper back and shoulders. The blonde also took turns pulling each A-cup breast all the way into her mouth, taking breaths around it, which added an extra-lovely sensation of warm and cold air against damp skin for Willow. On a particularly powerful pull, the redhead was forced to abandon her own suckling mission to express her joy.

"Goddess, Tara!"

Willow cried loudly, trying very hard not to come too early in the proceedings. She panted from the extreme pleasure, struggling to maintain control but unwilling to break contact.

Miss Kitty Fantastico awoke at the loud noises.

What the?…Aaah, moved on to the licking and suckling. The licking I can understand - I just feel sorry for them that they're not limber enough to clean themselves - but suckling?

What, are they babies? And if they are they can't both be the mommy, and I haven't smelled any milk, but then again sometimes I like to knead on something soft and pretend to suckle, but they're not pretending and…Ow, my brain hurts.

Stupid creatures! I hope they're done before I have to use the litterbox.*yawn*

The kitten stretched out to resume her napping, and covered her ears with her paws in a vain attempt to filter out the sounds of human mating.

Willow decided - with what little blood remained in her brain - that she had better be easin' on down the Yellow Haired Road or her journey would end too quickly, and without Tara. On her lover's next breath, Willow seized the opportunity and climbed all the way on the bed, licking and kissing a path across the blonde's stomach.

Tara adjusted her oral actions to match, and raked her nails lightly across Willow's back for good measure. The measure was almost too good, and the redhead picked up the pace to her final destination.

The lovers shifted into prime positions - arms wrapped around thighs, faces in dark places. Although they were each quite literally dripping with arousal, the need to proceed carefully in injured areas prevailed.

Tara reached her tongue out to test for tenderness, mentally noting what seemed to be a pain response and what was pleasure. After several exquisite minutes of exploration, the blonde concluded her best bet was tongue thrusts - which just happened to be one of Willow's favorites anyway - with a few gentle clit licks.

Willow delayed her own dining experience to enjoy the Tenderness Test and to practice not pushing herself into Tara's face (as per usual) for both their benefits.

Satisfied that the Ouchie Ends were off to a good start, Willow lowered her head and began the beloved routine of lick-flutter-suck that drove Tara wild.

The joyful noise all this activity created was not conducive to a catnap.

Miss Kitty Fantastico sat glowering in her plastic carry-crate.

At least they finally got to the damn fur! Of course, no telling how long this'll last…days maybe? Hey, Is that what I think it is?

The kitten perked her ears at a sudden change in pitch from the loud humans.

Long Hair makes the low growl, Short Hair starts the high panting whine - yes! This means the cleaning is almost over! Come on, come on, come on…Wait for it…And…Scream!

Yay, they're done! Whoo-hoo!

Willow collapsed onto Tara, then moved to her side carefully to avoid bumping Tara's nose.

Miss Kitty Fantastico pawed and cried fervently to get out of the crate.

OK, my people - Lit-Ter-Box! Got-To-Pee! Let-Me-Out! Got-To-Pee!

The lovers slowly floated back to earth from one of the best mutual orgasms in their history - although for them, history changed every night. Willow caught her breath as she rested her head on Tara's thigh and absently ran her fingers through short, blonde, curly hair. Tara hugged her lover's thigh and raked her fingernails around Willow's hip and bottom. She tentatively inhaled through her nose for the first time since the "incident", and noticed it wasn't nearly as stuffy or sore.

They lay like that for long moments, reveling in the afterglow. Tara turned her head to kiss the thigh on her shoulder. A tear ran down her face to join the other drying fluids on Willow's leg.

"I love you so much, Willow, sometimes I don't know what to do with myself."

The redhead welled-up too at the statement, and repositioned herself so she was on top of her lover, face-to-face. They looked into each other's eyes as a few tears dropped down. Overwhelmed with emotions beyond words, Willow simply kissed Tara, conveying perfectly everything she felt.

They broke apart to breath and giggled at their own sappiness.

"You're face looks like a glazed donut."

The blonde teased as her hands tickled Willow.

"Look who's talkin'."

The redhead teased back and tried to stop the tickling hands - without moving away of course.

They laughed and played and wrestled for a while, until at last Tara noticed Miss Kitty Fantastico mewling and pawing to get out of her cage.

"Uh-oh, I think someone needs a litterbox break."

"That makes two of us. All those mochas - what was I thinking?"

"Maybe you were trying to satisfy an oral fixation?"

"Maybe my oral fixation has just begun..."

Willow smirked and got up to let the kitten out, then ducked into the bathroom. While Willow took care of business, Tara rearranged herself so her head was on the pillows and her body was hidden under the covers. When she heard the toilet flush and the faucet running, she turned over and pretended to be asleep.

Willow opened the bathroom door and smiled when she saw what her lover was up to. She played her part by lifting the covers at the foot of the bed and crawling under them to spoon Tara. They both knew sleep would not come soon with the amounts of sugar and caffeine and pure lesbian lust in their systems, but this was another fun game they had developed. After the initial round of lovemaking, whoever had to get up to pee first got to "convince" her "sleeping" lover to continue.

Willow planted warm, wet kisses along Tara's upper back.

"We don't have any whipped cream, but maybe if we shake the milk a lot we can make some from scratch."

She playfully nipped a shoulder blade. The blonde turned around and ran her tongue slowly over Willow's lips.

"Mmmm…I kind of like the taste of the whipped cream we already have."

"Really?" the redhead licked back and inquired further. "Is it better than ice cream?"

"Mmmm-Hmmmm." Tara's lips hovered close enough for Willow to feel the vibration.

"Is it…Better than chocolate?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Is it…Better than mochas?"

"It's the only thing that comes close."

"Comes close? How close?"

"Very, very, very…Close."

The lovers kissed sweetly, and proceeded to show each other exactly how close for the rest of the night. Miss Kitty Fantastico returned to her crate - by choice - and resigned herself to the noise.


	3. The Package

**CH.3 The Package**

"Inside Tara! Now! Please!"

"I'm... Trying..."

"Please! I need -"

"I know! It won't fit!"

"Just jiggle it and push harder!"

"I don't want it to break off inside - There! Got it!"

"Oh yes!"

The door flew open as Willow pushed past her lover and ran to the toilet. Tara tried to unstick the worn key, accompanied by the sound of tinkling. After several minutes the blonde finally freed the key and closed the door. Willow emerged from the bathroom with relief, readjusting her calico skirt.

"OK, Tara never let me drink that many mochas in one sitting ever, ever again!"

The redhead slipped her arms around her lover from behind. Tara chuckled and leaned back into the hug.

"And would you listen if I did?" Tara turned around. "I think not, my beautiful, fiendish mocha-holic."

She kissed Willow's lips to gentle the scolding. The redhead kissed back and nipped Tara's lower lip in affectionate defiance. The taller wiccan smiled and pulled away to place the key in the desk drawer.

"I'll call the RA and see when we can get the locks fixed. That was a close call."

"Yeah," replied Willow. " I'm not sure if the school has flood insurance."

She embraced Tara again from behind, this time leaning her lover over the desk slightly. The blonde purred and pushed back with her hips as Willowhands roamed under her tie-dyed skirt.

"Do you realize what day it is?"

Willow nuzzled Tara's neck, bending her lover over further. Tara steadied herself with one hand on the desk and groaned softly at the vibration against her skin. She knew exactly what day it was - Spelunking Day, the day between Weepy Week and Red Flag Week when they each craved mutual internal stimulation more than any other time in their synched cycles. Tara also knew that Willow knew that she knew, but she played the part of dumb blonde, wanting to extend the game as long as possible.

"Hmmm... Groundhog Day?"

"Nooooo..."

A Willowhand ran up the inside of Tara's thigh teasingly.

"Um... Arbor Day?"

"Nuh-uh."

Both Willowhands raked their nails up the outside of her thighs, causing the blonde to emit a wonderfully sexy noise. Tara reached behind and began her own exploration under her lover's skirt.

"Could it be... Spelunking Day?"

"MmmmmHmmmm..."

Willow moaned in the affirmative as Tara's hand skipped the pretense, sliding under her panties and into warmth. Tara turned around to get a better angle, and Willow adjusted one of her hands to mirror her lover's actions.

They gazed into each other's eyes, fingers teasing at the entrances to richly veined mines. Their breathing deepened and the game of sexual chicken was on - who would beg first?

"It feels like the copper mine is ripe for exploration."

Tara upped the ante with Spicy Talk, and tormented her lover with the tip of her middle finger. Willow gasped, but called the offer.

"The gold mine is primed as well."

The redhead smirked and also pushed one finger in just to the first joint. She leaned forward and brushed her tongue over Tara's open lips. The blonde responded with a sigh.

"Draw?"

Willow accepted by deepening their kiss. Sexual chicken usually didn't last long between the wiccans, and often ended in a draw.

They eliminated what little space remained between their bodies as fingers entered completely. The lover's broke the kiss to breathe, and Tara had to use her free hand to steady herself against the desk. Their hand movements increased as they drove each other to the edge, moaning and gasping.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Willow and Tara were exactly three thrusts short of a fantastic mutual climax.

"What the?!"

Willow halted her hand in confusion.

"Please don't stop!"

Tara leaned her head on her lover's shoulder and tried to pull her closer.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK *

"Damn it!"

Willow extricated herself and wiped her hand on her skirt as she went to the peephole. Tara groaned in frustration and straightened her own skirt.

"Who is it?"

The redhead demanded curtly. She spied a brown-jumpsuited young man through the peephole.

"UPS ma'am. I have a delivery for a...Willow Rosenberg?"

"Oh!"

Willow suddenly remembered the order she and Tara had placed online a week earlier.

"I don't know about this Willow."

"Come on, Tara, please? Let's just try a web search and see what we find. We don't have to get anything if you're freaked - OK?"

She nodded as Willow entered the search for "dildo". The redhead gasped in shock as a long list of tawdry URL's popped up.

"Oh my god!"

Tara looked even more uncertain of this venture. Willow tried to mask her own sense of unease with a chuckle.

"Hehheh. - who'd a thunk it?"

She scrolled quickly down to a more friendly-looking site.

"How about Good Vibrations? That seems chock-full of wholesome crunchy goodness."

Tara nodded to continue, but crossed her arms in unconscious resistance. The page popped up with very non-threatening, wimmin-centric information.

"So far so good?"

Willow checked-in with her girlfriend. She knew Tara had issues with toys and penetration in general, but Willow had a hankering to try something new for Spelunking Day this month. Doing the shopping for potential toys on the first day of Weepy Week probably wasn't the best idea, though. Tara teemed with PMS enhanced insecurities, and Willow had already cried about a TV commercial with puppies, a kite stuck in a tree, and the current shortage of toilet paper in their room.

Still, even in her state of hormonal flux, Tara wanted to please her lover. She uncrossed her arms and rubbed Willow's shoulders.

"OK. Let's, uh, see what they've got."

Willow smiled in encouragement and proceeded to the silicone dildo page. This was a little more intimidating, and even the redhead gaped at some of the toys. Tara averted her eyes and began pacing as hormone-enhanced self- doubt bubbled to the surface. Willow noticed the mood shift.

"Alrighty. We'll just skip the molded-from-a-porn-star collection."

She moved to the less realistic looking phalli.

"Awww... Look, Tara, there's kitties and dolphins and goddesses. Isn't that cool?"

"Um, I guess. So, d-d-do you see anything you l-l-like?"

Willow turned to look at Tara, knowing the stammer was a bad sign. She took the blonde's hands in hers and reassured her.

"Tara if you're not comfortable with this, we don't have to..."

"N-No. I-I'll be alright. I just want to satisfy you. I guess I'm not doing that now, so..."

She teared up, going into a full-blown PMS Turbo Shame Spiral. Willow jumped up and hugged her girlfriend.

"Tara honey, you do! I want you and need you and love you just the way you are. It's not about that, it's just..."

Now Willow was weeping, too, making Tara feel even worse.

"Shhhh... darling, I'm sorry. I love you so much and I only want to make you happy."

"Tara, you're my everything! I'm sorry I upset you."

"No, Willow, I'm sorry my being upset made you upset! I don't want us to be upset!"

"No! It's my fault that I upset you and your crying upset me and it's Weepy Week and we can't stop crying and they'll never get that kite out of the tree-"

"And we're almost out of toilet paper!"

The waterworks increased as the women clung desperately to each other. After several minutes of crying and declarations of love and devotion, the witches composed themselves. As they sniffled and held each other, Willow thought of a way to communicate her desires without pushing Tara's insecurity button.

"Tara, when we make love, I want to feel you everywhere. I thought this way, I could have you inside and your hands and mouth could be doing, y'know, other things."

The blonde perked up and gazed into Willow's eyes with pure love. She leaned in to kiss her, and the embrace quickly moved from comforting to passionate. They kissed for long minutes, reaffirming their connection. When oxygen became an issue, they broke apart and touched foreheads.

"This isn't about Oz or being with a man?"

Tara needed one final reassurance, which Willow sincerely provided.

"Absolutely not. This is about us and how good you make me feel in every way all the time."

Willow rubbed her cheek to Tara's and they both sighed in contentment.

"So, are we ready to cyber-shop some more?"

The redhead tickled her lover. Tara squirmed and giggled, but didn't pull away.

"Yep. Are you sure your mom won't notice this on her credit card bill?"

"Nope. She didn't notice you sleeping in my room at Casa Rosenberg all summer, did she? Now, let's exchange some plastic for plastic!"

Tara smiled at Willow's comment, and they sat down in front of the computer to examine the choices.

"Hey! There's one named Willow!"

The blonde surprised herself with her own excitement. Willow clicked to add it to their shopping basket.

"Cool! It's small, too. Maybe I can try giving instead of receiving sometime - I mean, if that's OK?"

Tara shrugged. She wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, but her lover could tell some convincing might be necessary. No rush...Willow wouldn't be heartbroken if she was the do-ee all the time.

"How about the Treasure Chest? See, it even comes with a vibrating egg thingy that goes inside."

"I don't know. It's really up to you, Willow, but it seems kinda...big."

The redhead waved her hand dismisively.

"Nah, it's barely seven inches, the same size as O-"

Willow's brain kicked in to censor her mouth two seconds too late. Tara blanched and burst into tears again.

"-Oh shit! Tara? Tare-bear? Please, I didn't mean - "

Willow pleaded as her lover threw herself on their bed and sobbed hysterically. She sighed and wondered if there was enough chocolate and pewter goddess jewelry in the world to get her out of the doghouse.

As it turned out, several hours of comfortador-sex was sufficient to mend the lover's rift. Chocolate and pewter goddess jewelry was just the icing on the relationship cake.

The women sat and stared at the medium-sized plain-brown-wrapped box. The UPS guy had left ten minutes earlier. After all the drama and anticipation of placing the order, neither wiccan could bring herself to open the package first. Tara cleared her throat.

"It seems kinda...big."

"Well, it's got lots of stuff in it, and, y'know packing material and - Oh for Gaia's sake!"

Willow tore into the package. Biodegradable rice-puff packing spilled onto the floor as she inspected the contents of the box.

"Looks like everything's here; Treasure Chest, Pink Pearl vibrating egg, Willow, Terra Firma hip harness, lube, condoms, cleaning supplies, and - Hey! Free Tote bag!"

She held up the bag and her namesake toy as she beamed at Tara. The blonde tentatively picked up the Treasure Chest dildo. It was purple and not too realistic looking, with gentle ripples and curves, and the Pink Pearl nestled inside. She didn't notice as Willow picked up the vibrating egg's remote control and turned it on.

*WHHHHRRRRRR*

"AAAHHH!"

Tara dropped the plastic phallus like a hot phallic potato. It hit the desk vibrating loudly, then inched to the edge and fell to the floor with a muffled buzz.

"Oops!" Willow turned it off. "I guess the batteries are included. That's of the good...right?"

Tara crossed her arms and glared at Willow, indicating she was skating on thin ice.

"I mean, it's not like I turned it on just to scare you, what with your issues - not that they aren't perfectly valid issues; it's not everyone's preference to have stuff, y'know, stuffed inside them - and anyway I'm the primary stuff-ee here and..."

The Willowbabble paused for a second as she took a breath.

"I saw this super-cool Artemis necklace at the pewter shop which I'm sure you'll...just...love...as soon as I purchase it for you."

The skinny wiccan wrung her hands as Tara stepped closer. The slightly taller woman used her height advantage to full effect, staring Willow down. The petite redhead gulped and put on her best Contrite Face. Suddenly Tara smirked and tickled her.

"Gotcha! Even Stevens!"

Willow giggled in relief as they fell onto the bed in a full-on tickle fight. The women laughed and squealed as they wrestled playfully. Somehow Tara ended up on top, clasping Willow's hands and pinning her arms above her head.

"Yield, brave sir knight!"

She demanded between panting breaths. Her lover squirmed beneath her.

"I shan't, wicked sorceress!"

Willow punctuated her statement with a hip thrust. The blonde purred at the contact and lowered her mouth to within an inch of Willow's.

"Yield, or know not the pleasures of The Package."

Tara thrust her tongue into her lover's mouth in a very enticing and specific rhythm. The redhead surrendered happily to the invasion, and pushed her hips against Tara to the same beat. They moaned into each other as the blonde slid her thigh between Willow's legs and their rhythm became more exotic. Tara held her lover's wrists under one hand and moved her free hand under Willow's knit top to fondle a tiny breast. The little wiccan could have easy escaped, except that she really, really, enjoyed the few times her lover became Take-Charge Tara.

A muffled mewling and scratching sound interrupted the women's foreplay. For the second time in less than an hour Tara groaned in frustration. She broke the kiss and rolled off Willow, heading towards the bathroom.

"I guess Miss Kitty got locked in by accident."

Willow stated the obvious. Her girlfriend opened the door, freeing the cat.

"And I wonder how that happened?"

Tara lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms again. Willow sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"Did I mention there's a new chocolate store next to the pewter jewelry shop?"

Her lover "hrumph'd" and bent over to pick up the fallen phallus, not seeing that Miss Kitty Fantastico was poised to pounce on the strange and surely dangerous object.

*No! Don't touch it! It's eeeeevil! Stupid humans...I'll get you, Strange Smelling Thing, and your little tail, too! Ooooh - puffy crunchies!*

Temporarily thwarted, the kitten retired to her bed-crate to strategize and chew on rice-puff packings.

Oblivious to Miss Kitty's sinister plans for their new - and expensive - marital aid, the lover's took their time sorting through the contents of the Package. Tara removed the Pink Pearl from the Treasure Chest and tossed the tiny vibrator into the box. She held up the toy, and saw that it was covered with schmutz from the rug.

"Ewww...I think this needs to be disinfected."

"Good idea. The pamphlet doesn't list cat hair as a silicone-safe lubricant."

Willow pulled out a string of condom packets while her lover washed the Treasure Chest.

"Never thought I'd need these again..." The redhead muttered to herself.

"What honey?"

Tara queried from the sink. Willow threw the rubbers back in the box, determined to use the toys "au natural" the first time.

"Nothing. So, I have a little surprise for you."

"Yeah? Something shiny or made of chocolate? Or Shiny and chocolate?""

"Nooo...You'll see when it's time. "

"Vixen."

Tara sat next to her lover with the now clean and dry purple dildo, carefully inspecting it.

"I still think it seems kinda big."

"You're not the one who has to worry about it. Besides, what would you rather do - analyze the dimensions of a sex toy, or find out what your surprise is?"

Willow moved the box and its contents to the desk, except for the Terra Firma harness. Her lover pretended to ponder the question.

"Hmmmm...That's a toughie, but I'll vote 'surprise' - now, please."

Willow returned to bed and took the dildo from Tara, putting it on the nightstand with the harness. She unbuttoned the blonde's blouse.

"Good things come..." Willow accented the word by licking Tara's neck, then blowing on the wet streak. "To she who waits."

Tara shivered and lay back on the bed. Willow lifted her own skirt and straddled the blonde, reversing their positions of minutes ago. She caressed Tara's chest, teasing her nipples to sharp points through the silky material of her bra. Tara moved her hands to the edge of Willow's shirt, but the redhead gently grasped her wrists and placed them up by the headboard.

"Just relax. I'll tell you when to help."

She leaned down to passionately kiss her, promising a great reward for playing along. The blonde sighed as Willow's lips pulled away, but complied by folding her hands behind her head. Willow smiled down at her lover, and slowly removed her own top. Tara's mouth watered at the sight of small, rose-tipped breasts, and she bit her lower lip to temporarily assuage the oral fixation.

The redhead noted Tara's growing arousal, and she wasted no time opening the front latch of her lover's bra. Willow gently massaged and fondled the newly-freed bosom. Tara moaned and arched into the contact. The redhead grinned and her hands traveled to the waistband of Tara's skirt. She scooted down her lover's body, removing the garment. A few curly blonde hairs peeked from the edges of the prone wiccan's panties. Willow knelt at the end of the bed and slowly ran her hands up Tara's legs, then grasped the underwear and drew it off as well.

"Now, my lovely, open your legs and close your eyes and you will get a nice surprise."

Willow instructed from the foot of the bed.

The blonde squirmed and whimpered, but obeyed. In the voluntary darkness she heard Willow remove her own clothes. Tara felt a brush of air as her lover moved to the nightstand, undoubtedly to retrieve the Terra Firma harness. She waited for some signal to lift up so Willow could secure the harness to her, but all she heard was the crinkling of paper and a short phrase in an unfamiliar language. Tara became very intrigued as to what her surprise was, especially since they had agreed she'd be the do-er and Willow the do-ee.

Willow checked her spell notes for the tenth time, then inserted a tiny scroll of paper securely into the hollow dildo.

"Heilk gazeig ongefilt gefil."

Tara felt her lover's hand tap her hip to lift, and the cool leather harness finally slipped on. She let Willow buckle the straps and fasten the toy in place. There was a mild pressure on Tara's clit through the leather, but not enough to be considered a "nice surprise".

Willow ran her finger under the harness straps, making sure they were snug but not too tight. Tara gasped at the touch, and the lovely feel of leather pulling slightly against her clit. Maybe that was the surprise? It was pretty nice, but better than chocolate? Not quite. Her ears perked up at a wet, slippery sound, and the pressure from the toy and harness on her heated bits increased.

"Heilk gazeig ongefilt gefil."

Willow poured the tiny flask of holy oils and herbs into her palm and liberally rubbed it on the dildo and front of the harness, spreading a little onto Tara's hips just to be sure. The blonde arched as the warmed oil and Willowhand caressed her.

Tara felt a shift in the bed and the unmistakable heat and scent of her lover hovered over her face. The blonde realized this was in fact going to be much better than chocolate or shiny baubles. She extended her tongue into a deliciously familiar taste. The noises this caused encouraged Tara to crane her neck and feast. Her tongue danced in the same rhythm it had in Willow's mouth, resulting in copious moisture and moans from her partner. She thrust and sucked purposefully making a promise with her lips that her hips would fulfill soon. It took all of Tara's Willpower to keep her hands off of Willow, but the blonde didn't want to jeopordize her access to the copper mine. She sensed her lover approaching climax, and strained her lingual muscle to push deeper, lingering inside, delightfully smothering as she curled the tip of her tongue to reach a very special place. To Tara's astonishment, instead of pushing down and assisting her own orgasm, Willow pulled away.

"Not yet."

The redhead panted huskily. Tara whimpered in disappointment. She licked her lips to make up for the loss of her favorite taste and smell. Her dissatisfaction was short-lived, however as Willow descended on Tara's breasts with hands and mouth. The prone wiccan cried out and grabbed the headboard.

For her part, Willow had to focus intently to keep the energy of her spell building. This was no easy task, as her blood-deprived brain wanted to switch into Naughty Babble mode and her body considered never forgiving her for its current state of Blue Vulva. When she was satisfied that Tara was at least as sexually frustrated as herself, the redhead prepared for the final stage of the spell. She slid her nether realms along the dildo, mixing her generous natural lubrication with the holy oil. She spoke the final incantation as she took the enchanted phallus into her body.

"Heilk gazeig ongefilt gefil - izt!"

"WILLOW!'

Tara screamed and opened her eyes wide as she was overwhelmed with sensory input, causing an orgasm beyond the ability of her nervous system to comprehend. For a split second her vision filled with Willow, naked and glowing red-gold in the late afternoon sunlight, then ruby darkness enveloped Tara and she passed out.

Willow closed her eyes as the Treasure Chest filled her, and didn't notice her lover's unconsciousness for a few seconds. When the blonde's scream wasn't followed by thrusting, Willow opened her eyes.

"Tara?"

She leaned forward and gently patted Tara's face, worried another of her spells had gone awry.

"Tara, honey are you okay?"

The blonde moaned and came around groggily. Willow sighed in relief and petted her lover's hair to comfort her. Tara blinked up at her in awestruck confusion.

"What was that?"

"That was your surprise. .." the redhead offered sheepishly. "Do ya like it?"

"Oh yes!"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically and licked her lips.

"So, what does it feel like?"

Willow was dying to know how her magical experiment turned out. Tara struggled to find words to describe her experience.

"It's...intense...I can feel you, and hear and smell and taste and...see. Everything. Inside and out."

"Oh, wow, that's a little more than I had planned. No wonder you passed out. But, you're alright?"

Tara moved her hands to caress the redhead's thighs.

"I'm very, very good. I just need to rest for a sec, and kinda get used to...everything. How - why - did you do it?"

"Well, knowing you had some reservations about using toys and stuff, I wanted to find a way for you to enjoy the process more, so I did some research and adapted a Kaballist Golem spell to our needs - y'know, 'sacred tool be filled with feeling', a variation on animating the inanimate, except not like a big clay zombie who's all 'Oooo, must protekt da willage'."

"A Kaballist Golem spell?! Willow, that's very potent magic! Are you sure it's safe?"

The blonde furrowed her brow and began to unbuckle the harness straps. Willow stilled her lover's hands and re-buckled the straps as she reassured her.

"It's fine, I was very careful with the preparations - unless it's possible to die from a pleasure overload..."

The redhead rolled her hips, shifting the dildo inside of her, making Tara gasp and twitch.

"Tara, I'd be happy to tell you all about the spell later, but if you're okay can we..." Willow squeezed her internal muscles, eliciting another gasp-twitch from her girlfriend. "Continue?"

Tara nodded and gave herself over completely to the ecstasy of being enveloped by Willow. The redhead noted the dreamy expression on her lover's face and sat back up to give herself the best leverage.

"At least it stays hard."

Willow mumbled as she began a slow, deep rhythm. She entwined her fingers with Tara's and closed her eyes, concentrating on the fullness inside of her. She discovered on a gradual descent that the flared shape of the toy stretched her to the point that her clit rolled into contact with the shaft, creating a delightful pull to counterpoint the push. At the base of the dildo, the metal ring holding it in place added a cool, hard touch to her nerve center, contrasting the frictional heat. Willow inhaled deeply as she raised herself to repeat the pleasurable process, and exhaled a moan on the way down.

Tara followed the beat her lover established and tried to sort out all of the signals her body received from the magic phallus. Her mouth watered constantly as Willow's taste and smell engulfed her. Their combined sounds of breathing and moaning became background noise as the thrum of Willow's pulse traveled directly from Tara's groin to her ears. The blonde realized she could also hear their slippery movement from inside and out. Visually, the data was much more confusing; Tara could see the room and Willow and the dildo sliding in and out, but she also had flashes of darkness and light from the perspective of said dildo. She closed her eyes, finding it easier to comprehend only one viewpoint.

Tara thought nothing could top the feeling of her fingers or tongue inside Willow, but those old standards paled in comparison to what she felt now. She was completely buried inside her lover, safe and secure and surrounded by love. It was hot and wet and dark and she felt Willow's body drawing her in ever deeper. Tara pushed her hips harder - without speeding up their exquisitly slow rhythm - reaching for total sensory immersion.

The lovers grunted and groaned in unison with each entry and retreat. Their knuckles whitened from squeezing each other's hands as beads of sweat coalesced into rivulets, running down between breasts and thighs and other warm places.

Willow opened her eyes to check on Tara. The blonde had her head thrown back and her eyes tightly shut. She panted heavily through her open mouth and moved her lips and tongue as if Willow were still hovering over her. The sight of her lover in such an ecstatic state spurred the redhead's own arousal and she sped up the pace.

Tara opened her eyes as they accelerated to a mid-tempo beat. The near-feral look on Tara's face sent a sharp tingling through Willow's body. The blonde noticed the shiver of desire and sat up, pulling Willow into a firm embrace on her lap. The redhead gasped in surprise and surrendered blissfully again to Take-Charge Tara.

Even more unexpectedly, Tara stopped all movement once she had her arms wrapped snuggly around Willow. The redhead looked at her lover questioningly as they caught their breath. After several moments of stillness, Willow tried to restart the dance. Tara's arms flexed in an unusual display of her strength and prevented any movement.

"No - don't move."

"I want to keep moving."

Willow protested. Tara brushed her lips against her lover's and she spoke softly but emphatically.

"Don't. Move."

She pulled back and they gazed into each other's eyes. Seeing only love and adoration, Willow nodded her acceptance. Tara shifted subtly inside of the redhead, using the magical properties of their toy to mutual advantage. She explored the sugar walls by "touch" seeking the slightly rougher texture that indicated the location of Willow's Goddess Spot. The redhead's pupils dilated further and her eyes became half-lidded as the dildo made small and deliberate movements. Tara watched her closely, appreciating the wanton expression. Willow inhaled sharply when the tip of the phallus bumped into the desired location. Tara smirked and - without breaking eye contact - adjusted her angle to gently stimulate the sweet spot. The blonde concentrated on Willow's pleasure to keep her focus even as the enchanted toy sent many wonderful signals through her own body. She moved her hips in tiny motions to tap and press on the area, imitating what she would do with her fingers to please Willow. .

The redhead whimpered as Tara perfectly recreated the exotic combination of light and hard pressures that invariably drove her mad with lust. Over the course of several forevers, taps became pushes and pushes turned into thrusts as Tara worked Willow into a new frenzy. Eventually the lover's returned to their previous up-beat rhythm, and Tara allowed her own passions free rein.

The taller wiccan closed her eyes and became a slave to her primal instincts, thrusting harder, faster and deeper. She licked the sweat from Willow's neck and chest, which added a salty spike to the sweet and tart tastes provided by the enchanted phallus. Willow cried out as Tara's tongue travelled between her breasts, then to each nipple. The blonde suckled hungrily, lost in lust.

Willow loved this wilder side of Tara and urged her on by raking her fingernails across the blonde's sensitive back. She knew Tara loved having her back scratched under any condition, but during sex it was an especially potent arousal technique. The extra stimuli pushed the curvy wiccan right up to the edge of her pleasure and she let go of the breast in her mouth to cry out Willow's name.

Hearing her mate cry for her in a ragged voice pushed the redhead to her own precipice. She grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and thrust her tongue into Tara's mouth, matching her rhythm stroke for stroke. They fed on each other until the need for oxygen and release overwhelmed them simultaneously. Willow's climax began as a series of waves originating from her Goddess Spot, which rippled throughout her body to crash into Tara. The blonde grunted loudly as each contraction of Willow's womb pulled her into multiple explosive orgasms. Willow screamed through the first three waves.

"YES! YES! YES!"

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"NO! NO! NO!"

The redhead defied the door through the next three.

Startled by the knocking, Tara froze - inadvertantly preventing the seventh wave from completing its journey through Willow's central nervous system.

The redhead collasped in Tara's arms, on the verge of tears from the strange combination of satisfaction and frustration. A young, muffled voice called from the hallway.

"Willow? It's Dawn. I heard yelling - are you okay?"

The lover's struggled to catch their breath, and in a split second of panicked psychic communication, realized there was no getting out of answering the door.

"Oh, this is like a nightmare."

Willow whined and dismounted as a mortified Tara scrambled to get under the covers. The smaller wiccan quickly pulled on her skirt and sweater as she answered Buffy's sister loudly.

"Just a sec, I'm coming..." Willow added under her breath."Or not."

She unlocked the door and opened it just enough to poke her head through, blocking the view of Tara in bed and other incriminating evidence.

"Heya, Dawnie, what's up?"

Willow attempted her usual level of perkiness.

"Hi WIllow, I came by to pick up that magic book you said you'd loan me."

The teenager tried unsuccessfully to look past Willow into the room. The wiccan shifted to keep her from seeing anything.

"Uh, now's really not a good time - how about I drop it by your house later?"

Dawn - in typical 14-year-old fashion - skipped the clue and pursued her curiousity.

"Is Tara here, too? Watcha guys doing? Spells?"

"Hi Dawn."

Tara replied unthinkingly from under the bedclothes, then smacked herself in the forehead for revealing her presence.

"Hey Tara. Can I come in?"

Dawn stepped forward to enter, but stopped when Willow didn't budge. The redhead drew a deep breath to keep her temper in check as she answered.

"No, Dawn, we're in the middle of a very intense and delicate spell, so you should -"

"Willow, why is your top on inside out and backwards?"

The girl interrupted, then sniffed and made a weird face.

"And what's that funky smell? Kinda musky and plasticy..."

Willow had had quite enough. She snapped and used her Stern Grown-Up Voice.

"Dawn, I said now is not a good time. Tara and I really, REALLY, need to finish this spell. By. Our. Selves!"

"Jeez, no reason to get snippy. Sorry to bother you."

The teen looked like a kicked puppy. Willow never yelled at her. The wiccan softened her tone to reply.

"I promise I'll bring the book by later, OK?"

Dawn folded her arms and considered the offer for a few moments, then got an odd look on her face.

"Sure. Whatever. I'll see you guys later. Sorry. Bye."

She unfolded her arms and fiddled with her hands in that awkward Summers girl way as she backed away from the door. Willow frowned and watched her go, worried she had hurt Dawn's feelings. The redhead sighed and resolved to make it up to her surrogate sister later. She closed and relocked the door, then leaned against it and smirked at Tara.

"I'm beginning to think the spirit of Rabbi Litwin is punishing me for misusing his Golem spell."

Tara grinned and opened her arms, inviting Willow to return to bed. The redhead peeled her clothes off again and joined her lover under the covers. They snuggled and enjoyed what little remained of the afterglow. Willow ran her hands casually over Tara's body and whispered in her ear.

"I feel satiated yet strangely unfinished."

Tara chuckled and returned the caresses as she answered.

"Well, Golem and I are ready to provide whatever services you may require."

Willow smiled and threw the covers off, revealing the ever-erect purple phallus. Her hand traveled down Tara's stomach to touch it. The blonde gasped and bucked her hips at the contact.

"I like this spell more and more..."

"You and me both."

Willow grasped the plastic firmly and kissed her lover, sucking her tongue in time with her handstrokes. The redhead broke the kiss after long minutes and began a slow oral journey down Tara's torso with clear intent. She reached the blonde's stomach when Tara stopped her.

"No, I want your lips up here with mine."

Willow's heart swelled with love, touched by the fact that her lover would turn down a magically-enhanced blow job in favor of the greater emotional intimacy of kissing. She moved back up the blonde's body and gazed into her eyes.

"I love you, Tara Maclay - in this life and every other."

Tara teared-up and caressed her soulmate's face.

"I love you, too, Willow Rosenberg - forever and a day."

Their lips met tenderly, communicating feelings beyond words. The kiss deepend as affection quickly transformed to passion. WIllow positioned herself on top of Tara and began to rub against the Treasure Chest. They groaned into each other at the contact and Tara's hands cupped her lover's petite rear to assist the motion. The redhead arched her back and and reveled in the friction as her clit and vulva slid along the shaft with the dual purpose of increased arousal and lubrication.

Willow felt a deep, craving ache of emptiness develop as she rubbed. She teased herself, drawing the want out as long as possible. She locked eyes with Tara and impaled herslf on the dildo in one swift motion. Tara bucked her hips, sinking deeply into moist heat.

Willow set a hard and fast pace, which Tara happily followed. Their earlier activities had satisfied the need for subtlety, and now was the time for a good, old fashioned fucking-of-the-brains-out. The redhead braced her arms by Tara's shoulders as she rode her and let the Spastic Naughty Babble flow.

"The mineshaft floods as the villagers rush to save the Spelunking Party from the torrent of deep, penetrating..."

Suddenly Tara took a proactive role and flipped Willow onto her back, never missing a beat in their schtup-fest. The startled redhead adapted quickly and wrapped her legs around Tara's waist. The blonde pumped into her like a jackhammer on crack. Willow continued babbling through heavy breaths as Tara's breasts bounced frantically above her face.

"Oh yes, my precious! Take me Golem, into the darkness descends the magical ring to be safe from the coming...coming..."

Willow made the high panting-whining noise that indicated she was nearing climax. Take-Charge Tara thrust harder and husked at her lover, feeling possessed by some primal force.

"What's my name? Say my name, witch!"

"TARA! TARA! TARA!"

They came together in one deep, sharp combustion that exceeded the force of the day's previous orgasms combined. Tara collapsed onto Willow like a rag doll, gasping for air. They enjoyed the ripples passing between them, until the advantage of the dildo remaining hard became intrusive. Willow had no breath for words, so she tapped Tara's hip to indicate her needs. The blonde gently disengaged and rolled off to lay beside her.

The lover's stared up at the ceiling, completely spent. Gradually they caught their breath.

"Oh, wow..."

Willow exhaled and snuggled onto Tara's shoulder. The blonde hummed her agreement, still too spacey to form actual words. Several more minutes passed in silent reflection, until Willow noticed that the Treasure Chest was standing tall in harsh contrast to the lovers' exhaustion. Tara noticed her noticing.

"How long does the spell last, anyway?"

The blonde inquired. Willow shrugged and replied.

"I'm not sure; several hours at least, but it's definitely temporary. How does it feel now?"

"Like I have to be inside you, urgently - like, crawl in and live there forever. I'd be compelled to ravish you again if I weren't so tired."

Willow giggled and moved to unbuckle the harness.

"I'm quite thoroughly ravished for the day, my dear, but perhaps after a rest and a snack the brave sir knight can have a go at the wicked sorceress?"

"Maybe," the blonde smirked as she answered. "If the brave sir knight is worthy."

She threw a pillow at the redhead. Willow deflected and threw it back before returning to her task. Tara noted how funny it looked for a purple phallus to be jutting up from her body.

"OK, now this just feels ridiculous. I look like Barney with a boner."

Willow stopped to inspect the toy and consider Tara's opinion.

"Nah, too small...More like Tinky Winky's winky."

They both laughed at their own silliness as the redhead removed the strap-on from its harness and set the marital aids on the nightstand. She retrieved the tangled covers and crawled into bed next to the blonde, pulling the bedclothes over them. Tara tickled her and teased.

"You didn't think it was too small a little while ago."

Willow yelped and tried to defend herself.

"Not too small for me, too small for Barney, 'cuz y'know the specifics of dinosaur anatomy require...Ahhhh!"

Tara found the extra-tickley spot behind her lover's knee and the playful skirmish was on.

Meanwhile, at the Summers house Dawn returned home to find all the Scooby Gang assembled - except of course for Willow and Tara. Bored and thwarted in her plans to hang out and do spells with the witches, Dawn tried to get in on the Scooby action. She called from the foot of the stairs.

"Hey guys. Something big brewing? Scary? Dangerous?"

Xander and Anya occupied the couch. Giles stood next to them and dialed the cordless phone. Buffy answered her sister from her chair.

"Nothing you need to know. We're just waiting for - ."

"Fine!" Dawn interrupted and stomped upstairs. "Big sister shuts me out again and Willow and Tara are too busy screwing to show me spells...Just great."

Everyone - other than Anya, who was cleaning her nails - blushed deep red. Giles' mouth hung open in shock even before a winded Willow answered his phone call.

"Hello?"

The sound of her voice snapped him back from his bad visual place.

"Ah, yes, Willow...We're wondering when you and - " Giles paused to clear his throat. "Tara were coming here for the meeting?"

He heard the wiccan trying to catch her breath, and a rustling sound in the background, then what was undoubtedly Tara squealing.

"Sorry! We're coming as fast as we can. Bye!"

The connection terminated, leaving the Watcher stranded back in the bad visual place. He placed the phone on the end table and cleaned his glasses - as if it would dispell the disturbing mental images.

"They're on their way. Um, tea anyone?"

Giles retreated to the kitchen, leaving Xander and Buffy staring at the floor uncomfortably. Anya had missed - or simply not cared about - the entire scene. She inspected a hangnail with concern.

"I think I need a manicure."

Willow hung up the phone and turned to her tickling tormentor. At least she had gotten a good toe-poke-to-the-ribs while on the phone with Giles.

"We spaced the meeting. They're all waiting for us at Buffy's."

The redhead hopped out of bed and pulled her skirt and top on again - making sure they were right-side-out and frontways this time. She retrieved a pair of clean undies from the dresser and slid them on as Tara began the search for her own clothes.

"Ooops. Guess we lost track of time."

"Yeah, I wonder how that happened."

Willow winked at the blonde over her shoulder as she washed up at the sink. A still-naked Tara came up and embraced her from behind, nuzzling red hair.

"We really ought to shower. We smell like each other."

"No time. Face and hands should be enough. We just won't sit too close to anyone."

The redhead leaned forward to splash her face. This position proved way too tempting for her lover. Tara flipped Willow's skirt over her back and grabbed her hips firmly with one hand while the other snaked around the front to rub her through the fresh panties.

"Oh, you are soooo evil."

Willow protested, but didn't move away. In fact, Tara felt a distinctly rhythmic push against her groin.

"Evil is as evil does, ma'am."

The blonde replied innocently, even as her hand slipped under Willow's panties to explore well known territory. Tara's own arousal dripped anew when she felt how very warm and wet the copper mine had become again. She circled Willow's clit a few times before the redhead's hand stopped her.

"We can't. We have to go and I do NOT want to change my underpants for the third time today."

Willow turned in the embrace and licked Tara's guilty fingers clean. The blonde bit her lip as this only served to fuel her desire. When Willow was done, Tara's mouth replaced her fingers, determined to taste the results of her Naughty Touching. They kissed for a few moments, but Willow broke away to get them back on schedule.

"Come on, honey, we gotta go. Wash up."

She lightly swatted her lover's rear to get it in gear. The blonde sighed but obeyed. Willow rummaged for the spell book as Tara dried off and reclothed herself. The redhead found the book, but noticed something else was out of place.

"Hunh. That's weird, I could have sworn I put this on the nightstand."

She picked the dildo up from its resting place on the bed and returned it to the nightstand. Tara came over as she buttoned up her blouse.

"We probably kicked it off during the tickle fight. I'm pretty hungry - can we stop for something on the way to Buffy's?"

"Sounds good to me. Let's go by Maya Taqueria and get a couple 'suburban food logs'."

Willow stuffed the book in her bag. Tara tossed a handful of kibble in Miss Kitty Fantastico's bowl, then the witches were out the door and on their way - eager for burritos.

Neither of them had noticed that the Treasure Chest was no longer on the nightstand. It was, in fact, now hopping along the floor to the door, on a sacred mission.

[Copper mine iz flooding. Must protekt da willage. Plug copper mine.]

Miss Kitty Fantastico observed the supernatural activity from her open crate across the room.

*I knew it! It's pure evil! It must be destroyed! Miss Kitty Fantastico to the rescue!*

The kitten ran and leapt on the enchanted dildo, grabbing it with her front paws and kicking viciously with her hind legs. The silicone Golem did what it could in defense, bonking Miss Kitty soundly on the snout. The surprised feline sneezed and shook her head, then countered with a devastating series of bites.

In the course of the melee, the scroll of paper dislodged from inside the phallus and fell out. Instantly, the animation spell was broken and Miss Kitty had no trouble tearing her prey to tiny purple bits. She even went above and beyond the call of Kitty Duty and ingested many of the pieces, just to be sure. Full of plastic and herself, the proud warrior kitten retired to her bed.

A few hours later, Miss Kitty Fantastico's ears perked up at the sound of a key in the lock. She leapt up to meet her people and show them the prized carcass of the enemy she had vanquished. The women fiddled with the bad key for several minutes, then opened the door with a shove and entered.

"We really need to get that fixed."

Willow stated as she shrugged off her book bag next to the desk. Tara placed the key in the drawer and replied.

"I'll call tomorrow...Did you pick up a funny vibe at the meeting?"

"Now that you mention it, it seemed like everyone was avoiding eye contact, well, everyone but Anya, which makes it creepier." Willow agreed and furrowed her brow to ponder. "I'll ask Buffy what the deal - oh no! Bad Kitty!"

The wiccan saw the carnage that was their former sex toy. Tara followed her line of sight to the floor, where Miss Kitty Fantastico sat proudly meowing next to the maimed-beyond-recognition dildo.

*Look, my people, I have saved you from the evil Strange Smelling Thing - and let me tell you, it tasted extra funky, too. Hey! What's with the yelling?!*

The kitten ran back to her crate in a hail of stern words. She hid in the back and waited for her people to calm down.

*Ungrateful beasts! I should have just let it kill you, but then where would my food come from? Rats! Stupid humans never listen...Oh, well. Nap time*

Miss Kitty curled into a ball of non-worry and zonked out.

"I can't believe she did this! I bet we'll be picking purple plastic out of the litterbox for days. Ewww."

Willow collected the shreds of the Treasure Chest and put them in the trash. Tara rubbed her shoulders and consoled her.

"We can replace it, darling. I'm more worried about Miss Kitty. I hope we don't have to take her to the vet to get the silicone out of her tummy."

Willow pulled away to wash her hands.

"She might have a trip to the vet, but not for that."

The angry redhead mumbled under her breath. Tara again came up behind her and wrapped Willow in a hug. The blonde caught her lover's eye in the mirror.

"Mmmm...Deja vu."

Tara breathed into her ear, causing a shiver and a sigh. Encouraged, the taller wiccan worked her hands under Willow's skirt. The redhead moaned as Tara's hands built a mystery beneath the fabric. They locked eyes in the reflection, both incredibly turned on at watching themselves and yet not able to see exactly what was happening. Willow leaned back into her lover and reached behind to explore under the blonde's skirt. Tara gasped when Willowhand reached its goal. The lover's touched each other intimately, entranced with their own show in the mirror. Tara's left hand moved to cup Willow's right breast while her other hand came to her own mouth covered in Eau de Willow. She licked her fingers.

"Mmmm...mekhaye. So, do you want to gey shlofn or schtup until we plotz?"

She purred into her lover's ear. Willow snapped out of her lustful haze upon hearing the familiar yet foreign words. The redhead turned abruptly to face her.

"What did you just say?"

Tara looked confused at the question and answered a bit self-consciously.

"I said 'delicious', then asked if you wanted to get to sleep or boink until we burst."

"I know, but you said it in Yiddish."

"What? Willow, even if I wanted to, I don't know any Yiddish."

"Tara, I swear you said..." the little wiccan didn't want to argue. "Never mind, I guess I heard you wrong. I'm kinda tired."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Tara wanted to restore the mood and comfort her, so she led Willow by the hand to the bed.

"How about we just go to bed and see what happens." The blonde kissed her forehead and each cheek before landing on Willow's lips. They tenderly smooched a few times, removed their clothes, and crawled under the covers to cuddle.

It seemed to Tara like Willow was going to sleep, and the blonde let herself doze off as well. She was almost to slumberland when a Willowhand moved from its perch on her upper chest to fondle her breast. Tara inhaled deeply without opening her eyes and turned her face toward Willow. As expected, her lips met lips. She opened her mouth invitingly, and Wilowtongue entered. The blonde pulled her lover on top of her as they kissed. Topping from the bottom, Tara spread her legs and encouraged Willow to settle her hips between them.

The lover's enjoyed the gentle friction of skin-on-skin for a long time, in no rush to reach a particular destination. Willow pushed her mons into Tara, slowly grinding hardness and softness together. The blonde wrapped her legs around Willow's hips and ran her hands over her back. The smaller witch broke their kiss to arch and get a better angle as she pushed a little harder and faster. They slid easily in each other's moisture, and Tara felt a deep pang to have WIllow inside of her.

"Willow - 'Willow'."

She panted as the redhead hovered over her, sweating and huffing.

"Tara, Tara."

Willow groaned in response, not understanding the request. Tara lowered her legs and halted her movements. Her lover kept grinding for a few seconds, then stopped and gazed down at her with concern.

"Tara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want Willow AND Willow."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow towards The Package on the desk. Willow grinned ear-to-ear and rolled off Tara to suit up. Moments later she returned to bed sporting the Terra Firma harness and a condom-covered little Willow strapped on.

"You should start on top, so you can set your own pace - wicked sorceress."

Big Willow lay on her back and winked at Tara.

The blonde nodded and straddled her on all fours. She lowered herself enough to kiss the redhead, but not touch the dildo. Willowhand slipped between Tara's legs as they kissed, stroking and priming the gold mine. Tara moaned and broke the kiss, offering Willow's mouth access to her bosom. The prone wiccan eagerly suckled one breast while her free hand caressed the other. The blonde rolled her hips against Willowhand harder, then cried out as her lover slid two fingers inside.

"Oh yes, brave sir knight!"

Tara reveled in the joy of Willow's hands and mouth, rocking back and forth in ecstasy. When she felt more than ready, she pulled away from the fingers inside of her and lowered herself slowly onto the small phallus.

Even at just over 5", the little Willow was more than Tara was used to, and she took a few moments of stillness to adjust. Her lover waited patiently, the advantage of not having direct sensation from the toy. The redhead remained unmoving even as Tara began to tentatively raise and lower herself. When the blonde's pace seemed steady, Willow gently pushed back. They moved together slowly for a short while, hands wandering freely over each other's bodies as Tara took her pleasure.

The harness provided some pleasant friction and pressure against Willow's clit, but not enough to cause a climax. The redhead didn't mind , though, as giving to Tara was reward unto itself. She did notice, however, that the blonde had reached a plateau and couldn't quite get over the hump - so to speak.

Tara loved the feeling of being filled by Willow - even by proxy - but the smaller toy didn't provide the clit-friction that the Treasure Chest could, and the blonde found herself teetering on the edge of frustration instead of satisfaction. She touched herself, fingers twirling purposefully over her own clit.

Seeing Tara struggle for satisfaction inspired Willow to take action.

"Come up here."

She panted and grabbed the blonde's hips. Tara dismounted and moved forward, holding onto the headboard. Willow knew that Tara could only climax if her Girl Scout In The Canoe was directly involved, so the redhead reached out her tongue and rocked the boat.

"Oh, Willow!"

Tara gasped and sank onto her lover's mouth. Willow suckled and swirled, but pulled away when she felt her lover tremble on the verge of orgasm. The blonde groaned in confused frustration.

"Trust me?"

Willow asked from between her legs. Tara sighed and nodded.

"Always."

Willow moved quickly to kneel behind her lover. Simultaneously she entered Tara with the toy, replaced her hand where her tongue had just been, and cupped a breast with the other hand. The blonde gasped at the sudden change, delighted by the sensation of Willow touching her everywhere at once. She held tightly onto the headboard and chanted her mantra of ecstasy.

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours -"

Willow stayed deep inside, thrusting in quick little jabs to stimulate Tara's Goddess Spot. The redhead knew from experience that her lover disliked extended bouts of penetration - even with Willowhand - and once in, it was best to get to the point gently but firmly. She lightly pinched Tara's clit between her index and middle finger, synching her outside motions to match the inner rhythm. The blonde's chanting raised in pitch.

"Yoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyoursyours -"

Willow positioned her knees wider for balance, which of course pushed Tara's legs out as well. The blonde moaned as she was spread open even more and the toy went deeper. Willow realized that this new angle resulted in much better friction between the harness and her clit. She pushed with increased vigor, bringing both of them to the verge of climax. The redhead began her own chant.

"Come with me, come with me, come with me - "

The third imperative was barely beyond her lips when Tara screamed and arched, gushing her joy into Willow's lap. The redhead followed close behind, with one final thurst and grunt. She rested for a few seconds, then disengaged and pulled Tara into a hug. She cupped her hand over wet, curly blonde hair until the aftershocks slowed and finally stopped. Tears leaked out of Tara's eyes, and Willow kissed them away. She knew her lover wasn't sad or hurt, but sometimes - especially on Spelunking Day - their lovemaking was so profound it triggered waterworks. They held each, catching breaths and simply enjoying the quiet contact.

Eventually, Willow left Tara's arms to remove the strap-on. She tossed it in the box and returned to her lover. They scootched under the covers and settled in for the night, quite satiated from the days activities. The overdose of endorphins was wearing off and and exhaustion set in.

"Love you...'night."

Willow managed to mumble before she passed out with her face buried in Tara's twin pillows. The blonde was already in Alpha waves as she tightened her hold on her lover and replied.

"Mmmmm...must protekt da Willage."

THE END


End file.
